


Is it all just in my head?

by Wosofan96



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Happy Ending, Roommates, Slow Burn, Summer, Summer Love, based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wosofan96/pseuds/Wosofan96
Summary: Tobin Heath thought spending whole summer working will be awful until suddenly there is knock on her room door “Hi Tobin! This is your new roommate Christen. Hope you get on well. See ya." Suddenly her opinion changed and she couldn't wait for her shift to end just to spend time with her new roommate.





	Is it all just in my head?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing Preath fanfiction.   
This is actually something that happened to me this summer and I wrote it as a way to not forget anything. That's why if something doesn't makes any sense let me know! I thought about publishing it for a while but wasn't sure until I didn't get a little push (thanks Elena! :D)   
I hope you like it!

Ring ring ring. Alarm blasted through Tobin’s phone bringing her out of her sleep. What? Where am I? Where do I need to go? She thought as alarm kept ringing. Oh, yeah it’s moving day today. She sighed as she turned it off and rolling over to wake herself up.   
I have to move today and it will be pain moving everything. When did I manage to hoard so many things? And why? She thought as she looked around her college apartment soon to be ex room. Time to get up and I still work at 3. This will be long day. 

Half an hour and one coffee cup later-looking a little better than she did when she woke up, Tobin took her biggest suitcase and two of her backpacks she packed night before and turned around the apartment looking if she left anything. It looked so empty with only her roommate’s stuff left. Soon she was out the door and struggling with carrying all of her things left for a bus stop. Let the adventure start. 

After struggling to put all her stuff in and then out of city bus she finally got to her destination half an hour later. Sun was blaring hot regardless of it only being 9:30am as she strolled down the road to her destination. Sight wasn’t unfamiliar for her since she worked at a same place for the past 2 months she just needed to find out where she will be staying. Pulling up to one of the hotels at a Sun Hotel resorts where her boss said to come, she found the reception.  
“Hi! My name is Tobin Heath I work at Sky hotel and Michaela told me to ask here for employee accommodation.”  
“Hi. Yeah can I just see your ID, please”

Tobin handed her her ID.

“Yeah, I do have you noted here but i don’t know In which room to put you. Hmm... let’s see. Okay room 324. But you will have roommates and we will probably have to move you soon.”

Tobin nodded not really thrilled with that idea but there was nothing she could do about it. She really wasn’t in a position to pick and choose since she is getting a free accommodation in a real hotel.

She picked up her room keys and got to her room. Empty. Great. And king size bed! Amazing!

She put her stuff down and checked the room. It was nothing too fancy but it was expected since it’s a 3 star hotel but it was okay. She choose one side of a bed and went to get ready for lunch and work.

Whole day passed and no one mentioned roommate again so she thought maybe she will stay alone. Fingers crossed. The room was so small it would be really awkward sharing it with a stranger.

Just as she was getting ready for work next day there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was housekeeping asking if she needed something she opened it without thinking, when she came face to face with her boss and next to her a girl not too much younger than her.

“Hi Tobin! This is your new roommate Christen. Hope you get on well. See ya.” Said her boss and left as fast as she came and she and her apparently new roommate were left alone.

“Hi. I’m Christen” said the girl giving Tobin her hand. She was beautiful. Slim, tan with black curly hair and pretty eyes. Tobin was left speechless.

“Tobin.” Was all she managed to mutter before saying she had to go to work. She gave the girl number so they could let each other know when are they coming back to room since hotel only provided them one room key.

While walking to work Tobin realized something. There is only one bed! How can I share a bed with her?! I’m gonna do something stupid since I’m gay disaster as always. She freaked out while working and then going back to her room.

When she got there her new roommate was sitting on her (or their) bed only in shorts and sports bra and Tobin couldn’t really move her eyes. Fucking shit she is hot.   
After greeting each other conversation started to flow seemingly easy, which was surprising since Tobin was a stuttering mess when talking to strangers especially really pretty girls. But not this time.

“So what do you do? How old are you?” Dark haired girl turned the conversation from work to them.

“I’m 22 and I have been studying Spanish here and I’m working here until August. You?”

“I’m 19 and I study sport at University of Portland.” Ohh now her killer body makes sense!  
They talked a little before going back to bed but Tobin couldn’t sleep. Why do I feel so strangely comfortable with her and I haven’t known her for 24 hours even. That never happened before. That night she tossed and turned whole night only falling asleep as a morning was near with one thought on her mind: something weird is going on.

As a days passed Tobin and Christen got closer and closer and their pillow talks, as they called it turned from only talking about work and their colleagues at work to personal stuff their families and hopes and dreams. Soon they found out they are really really similar and have had similar upbringing “it seems like we have the same parents” Christen said through a laugh as Tobin told her a story about her mother panicking while Tobin almost ran into a wall with her car and surprisingly (or not) Christen could relate.

Everything was going great. They fell into a steady routine with Christen working morning shifts and Tobin afternoon. They would see each other in between for 2 hours and sit on their room balcony eating and talking every day. There was never a lack of topic and conversation shifted seemingly so easy. Everything was so easy between them and Tobin had to confess it scared her a little but also excited her at a same time. If someone saw then interact they would never guess they only knew each other for a week.

One day while doing their regular routine of talking and eating on their balcony before Tobin’s shift started there was a knock on a door.  
Looking at each other confused Tobin opened the door. It was a housekeeping supervisor.  
“Hi. Just letting you know you will probably have to move soon, we have this room booked. Michaela will let you know.”

And she was out as soon as she walked in.  
No. This isn’t happening. I just started to getting to know her. 

“They better put us together again. We are not separating” said christen determinant. I really hope so I have 3 more weeks to see if you like me Tobin thought as she walked to work. That afternoon as she started her usual work of cleaning and vacuuming hotel restaurant she couldn’t help herself but think: what will I do if they separate us?

Thankfully, she didn’t have to sweat about it for too long because not even 2 hours after her shift started her boss made her way down the hotel restaurant walking with her head held high in Tobin’s direction.

“Hi, how’s it going? Did they tell you you are moving?” She asked even if she knew what answer will be.  
“Yeah, they did. They told me we will probably go to workers accommodations.” Tobin said trying not to sound desperate about how much she wanted to ask about Christen and if they will end up together or not. It was eating her alive not knowing.  
“You will probably go to Atlantis up there” she said as she showed staircases just left of them “that’s what director told me anyways because we have some free rooms and workers accommodations are full.” She explained while rushing to take something from buffet table.  
“And Christen? Will we go together or?” Tobin managed to mumble like it’s a normal question and she wasn’t desperate to know.  
“I think so. You two and one more girl, Abby. I think you know her she works in morning shift.” Yeees!! Tobin couldn’t help the smile that took over her face. We will still be together and share a room! I can’t wait to tell Christen!  
“Thanks.” Tobin mumbled as her boss walked away hoping her excitement wasn’t showing too much.

The first chance she got she run to staff room to get her phone and text Chris

5:30pm  
Guess what?? 

She waited for couple of minutes but message didn’t come meaning she was still napping or at the beach. Deciding she had to get back to work to finish up before her dinner break at 6pm. She left the staff room with a little jump in her step knowing her worries from whole afternoon were for nothing.  
As she walked back in staff room 45 minutes later to get her dinner she took her phone and saw two messages waiting for her

5:38pm  
Hi!  
What?

6:13pm  
We are moving to Atlantis tomorrow! I saw the boss! We are gonna be in three bed room with one other girl! We are living high life 

Her text came back immediately after

6:14pm  
Really?! No way! Hahaha yeees high life!! 

Rest of her shift and the next day couldn’t pass faster. When she came back to her room Chris was already half asleep so she didn’t want to wake her up. She got ready for bed as quietly as she could before sliding in her part of a bed noticing how Chris seemed to slide just a little closer to the middle of a bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day message ring woke her up. What? Still half asleep she took her phone and saw it was message from Christen, suddenly she was wide awake.

9:07am  
Good morning. I’m coming back to room for my break in couple of minutes we have to move!

Oh shit! I’m still have to pack some stuff! 

Jumping from her bed she went to to bathroom to take a quick bath and do her morning stuff while packing all her bathroom stuff at the same time. Just as she was finishing up she heard knock on the door and door opened up.

“Hiii!” Christen’s melodic voice rang through the room instantly making Tobin smile just like it did for the past 3 weeks. Christen had a ability to light up any room she walked into.

“Hi! Are we going right now?” Tobin said breathless running around the room packing some stuff that were left around the room. She was not really organized person. Christen was so her stuff was all already packed.

“Yeah, we can if you are ready.” “I am. Let’s go!”

They took all their stuff (there were more that they expected!) and dragged them down the 3 flight of stairs while complaining how much stuff did they have and why did they even need half of stuff.

When they reached the hotel they will be staying in they realized their room was not ready yet and Chris had to go back to work.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll sit in the staff room, make myself some coffee and wait for them to call me in.” Tobin said when they realize it could be hours until they are let into their room.  
“But I don’t want to leave you alone to sit here in this closet.” Pout made its way on Chris’ lips. How can she be this freaking cute?!  
“Oh don’t worry, really. Abby will probably be here too. Go. I’ll be fine. I promise!”

Chris left unwillingly but knew she had no choice, she used her break for too long already and even if her boss was really lenient there was a line.

Not even half an hour later Tobin was sitting in staff room with Abby drinking her coffee when she got another text message

Chris  
11:45pm  
We are in room 2214. I just heard our bosses talking!

Just as she went to answer her name was called in the hallway “Tobin! Your room is done. 2214.” Was all her boss said before she left running with phone on her ear.  
Smiling she texted Chris back

11:49pm  
I just heard. I’m going to a room rn. Want me to pick your stuff too?

Just as she was picking her stuff up another message came through

11:53pm  
You don’t have to thanks. I’m coming rn.  
Can you wait for me at the elevator? Idk. Where to go! 

11:54pm  
Sure! I just left my stuff.  
I’m coming to get you rn.

They managed to transfer all their stuff and thankfully their new roommate didn’t find it weird at all they wanted to share a bed.

Next week was a bliss. Tobin and Christen got closer and closer hanging every day when they got a chance, texting all the time when Chris had to travel to get some stuff done at home. Texts started being more flirty with frequent usage of heart and kissy face emoji, pillow talks turned more personal, eye locking across the room started to be frequent too but not one of them dared to say anything. They were friends. Just friends.  
Stop it Tobin. She is straight! You are just desperate. She. Is. Straight. Don’t fall for another straight girl.   
Tobin tried to get over her crush but she couldn’t. She never felt like this before. Usually shy and socially anxious Tobin felt so safe to act like an idiot with this girl she knew for less than 20 days.

I still have 2 weeks for something to happen. 

That is what Tobin thought but on one Friday morning everything changed.

“Sorry. You are only working until Sunday and then you have to go. We are on budget cut.” Her whole world collapsed as that words left her bosses mouth and the only thing she could think about was Christen.

She managed to not cry until the end of her shift but as soon as she walked into her room she collapsed in tears.  
This can’t be happening! No. I’m supposed to have 2 more weeks.

She didn’t care about money she will loose or work at all but she knew this meant 2 more weeks she is supposed to have with Chris to try and gain courage to say something we’re history now.

She just wanted to tell Chris but she really choose this day to leave for home. After whole day of dragging around the room she finally fell asleep on Chris’ side of a bed wishing she was here.

The next day it was Tobin’s free day. She was woken up way too early by Abby getting ready to work so when she left Tobin decided to get up to and make her “shower coffee” as everyone called it.  
At least I’ll finally have normal coffee now that I have to go home. She tried to think of cons of going home while pouring luke warm water from shower for her “coffee”. After mopping around some more (and drinking her “coffee”) she realized it’s only 8:50am and she is already bored out of her mind. Deciding to go to beach since she has nothing to do until lunch at 11am she got ready and made her way down through staff entrance.  
Opening the door she came face to face with no other than Chris’ always smiling face.

“Hi! Good morning! I thought Abby might have woken you up.” Said Chris smiling softly at Tobin while sipping her coffee.

“Ohh, what are you doing here? Yeah she kinda did.” Tobin said with a teasing voice. She already expected Chris to be here.

“Where else would I be?” She winked taking another sip.

“At work maybe?” Was that me flirting??

“I am at work” she gestured around.

Their conversation stopped as other worker came to sit with them for a break.

“Where are you going? To the beach?” Chris looked Tobin up and down fuck is she checking me out? Tobin thought but somehow she didn’t feel uncomfortable under her stare. She wanted more.

“Yeah. I’m bored as fuck up there.” Tobin finally managed to answer hoping no one noticed her red cheeks and slight stutter.

“Is your day off today? Or are you in the afternoon shift?” Chris asked while getting up knowing her break was done soon.

“Day off.”

“Wanna go to beach later? When I get back?”

Is this real life? I’m gonna see her in a bathing suit!  
“Sure! You can tell me what you said you wanted to tell me.” Tobin said referring to text message she got yesterday night that said “I have to tell you something later” but that later never came yesterday.

“Okay. You will be in a room?”

“Yeah.” Tobin promptly answered. She would agree to everything this girl said.

“Okay. See ya” she winked and left leaving Tobin sitting there for couple of minutes. Who is this girl? She will be death of me.

That afternoon couldn’t come slower in Tobin’s opinion. Just as she was falling asleep in front of a TV in their hotel room door opened with a bang. Suddenly, Chris’ face made an appearance.

“Omg. Sorry. Did I wake you?” Chris said when she realized Tobin’s eyes looked like she was asleep.

“No. Don’t worry. What’s up?” Tobin sat up on a couch while facing the dark haired girl that sat on their bed in front of her.

“You won’t believe it. They gave me a whole week off! They said they have to since their budget got cut! I’ll loose so much money. I’m pissed. Can you believe it.” She run her hand through her black locks while rambling on and on.

This is your chance to say it, just don’t cry.  
“I can because I got fired.” Tobin said in one breath willing herself not to cry. There was minute of silence before she heard “WHAT?! Nooo!” And couch dip beside her. All she could do is nod.

“What happened?” She never heard that tone in Christen’s voice before. She sounded crushed for her.  
Tobin explained all she knew why they fired her and how they let her know.

“I have to go home by Tuesday” Tobin looked at her sadly both of them knowing what that meant. They only have 4 more days together instead of 14.

“You know what. Fuck them all. We are going to a beach today and we are gonna have the time of our lives. Today we are on a vacation. We’ll forget this shitty company and our work. Let’s enjoy it.”  
So that’s what they did. They got ready and made their way to the beach.

“Should we go there? They said we can’t be here since we are working at a hotel!” Christen always the cautious one said as they started walking down to the beach.

“So what? Fuck them. Remember? They already fired me what more get can do to me? Fire me once more?” Tobin tried make a light of a situation.

“You are right. Let’s go.” Chris took Tobin’s hand and lead her down to the beach. They found a quiet place to put their towels right above the water line. After setting their stuff down they took their clothes off leaving them both in only bathing suits.

This was a moment Tobin knew she would loose it. Fuck. This body! She couldn’t help herself but to stare. But it seemed she wasn’t the only one because she could see Chris check her out too. Their eyes met for a second but both looked away choosing to act like nothing happened again.

They made their way to the sea thankful there weren’t many people around. After relatively silent swim they made their way to the shore to dry and sit in the sun both hoping to get some tan.

“How much more tan you want to get?” Joked Tobin looking at already tan girl.

“As much as I can! Now, do you mind some music?” She said already pulling her music app and looking through the playlist.

“No. I’ll listen to whatever you put. I don’t mind.” Said Tobin while putting on her sunglasses and laying down on her towel.

Soft low music suddenly filled their ears as Chris laid on her front and closed her eyes letting mid July sun warm her back.

After couple of minutes Tobin realized Chris was asleep. How can she be so beautiful? She thought as she looked at Chris’ face trying to memorize every curve of her face knowing she doesn’t have much time left. Pushing away the thought she looked like a creep she continued just admiring her she is so nice. I wish I had more balls and did something sooner. What if I missed something great just because I was scared?  
Thoughts seemed endless in her head and she beat her head over and over again until sun didn’t feel too warm on her skin and she realized she started having burns.  
I should wake her up. She will get burned. But how do I do it? Will she think I’m a creep? Okay I’ll go for a swim and if she isn’t awake when I’m back I’ll wake her up.

Just as Tobin started walking back she realized Chris was looking at her from the shore and big smile took over her face once again.

“Hi. You are awake! I just thought about waking you up.” Tobin sat down again trying to ignore the look Chris was giving her I’m imagining it.

“Yeah. Some really loud old ladies woke me up. Are you hungry?” Black haired girl rubbed sleep out of eyes before looking at Tobin.

“Kinda. You?”

“Same. What do you want to eat?” Younger girl took her phone trying to pull up map of a places around the hotel.

“Hmmm... pizza? Hamburger? I’m done with this staff food, if you can even call that food.”

“Let’s go to that fast food place on the other side of a beach! They have great hamburgers!” Chris’ eyes lit up excitedly like she just made a greatest revelation.

“Sure. I’m down. You wanna go right now?”

“Can we please? I’m hungry.”

They got ready changing from their wet bathing suits and picking up their stuff before making their way to the Fast food place.

“I’m really burnt!” Exclaimed Tobin after walking in a shade for a second and realizing how red her skin was.

Christen couldn’t help herself but laugh out loud when she saw light red burn mark on side of Tobin’s left leg. “Good thing I’m already tan so I can’t burn.” She stuck her tongue out at Tobin in teasing manner.

“You fell asleep in the sun at 3pm. Just wait until you take a shower tonight, smarty pants.” Tobin stuck her tongue out back at her and winked.

After ordering and practically inhaling two cheeseburgers they started walking back to their room.

“Oh, I soo want one beer right now. Do you want one? We can stop at a store.” Chris looked at Tobin as if question she asked wasn’t the one she wanted to ask.

Tobin, in a rush of a confidence, said “how about we go to a room, take a shower then go out for a drink?” As soon as she said It she realized how it sounded and went to protest but Chris beat her to it “Yeah, we can go buy some stuff and go to the beach.”

“Sure.” Aaaahhh we are going on a date. It’s not a date but I’m counting it as one. This is happening.

After getting back to a room, showering (and realizing both of them got really sunburnt but if you asked Tobin she would say it didn’t matter because at least she got to hear Chris’ amazing and boisterous laugh even if it was at her expense) and getting ready they went to the store and bought chips and beer cans.

Deciding to go back to the beach and watch sunset they made their way back to the pier that right now was a lot calmer than it was couple of hours before. They took their place next to the water putting their stuff down and getting comfortable.

“This is nice.” Chris said while looking at a sun that was almost fully set.

“It is. Cheers!” Tobin clinked her can with Christen’s and took a sip. “I can’t believe I’m already going home.” She sadly stated.  
“Me neither.” There was something in Christen’s voice Tobin didn’t miss. Sadness? Why would she be sad? Maybe I’m not imagining things?

This time conversation turned even more personal maybe because of alcohol maybe because of realization that all this ends soon.

“I can’t believe I already spent 4 years here. It seems like I just got here yesterday and now I’m going home for good.” Older girl started reminiscing about her past 4 years suddenly feeling even more sad. “This place became my home. I hated a lot of things about this place but I’m so glad I went to college. It taught me a lot about myself and if I had to I would go again just to find myself again.” Tobin couldn’t believe she was opening up to this girl she knew for only 3 weeks. She is the first person she shared this thoughts with.

“I know what you mean. I found myself in college too and moving away from home was the best thing I could do and I’m only freshman but I can tell.” The way she said it made Tobin think there was some sub context to the “finding myself story” as if they both knew they were talking about the same thing they just didn’t want to say it out loud.

“It really is special and I wouldn’t change it for a world. I don’t know who or where I would be if I didn’t go.” Tobin took one breath before looking at a sky.  
“Look. Stars!” Chris looked up smiling before lying down on a pier “I love stars. Come lay down” she patted wooden pier next to her head as an invitation for Tobin to lay with her.

Trying not to freak out Tobin did as she was told. “I love stars too.” She mumbled as they started to discuss stars and constellations both mad at themselves for not knowing to show them but it was fun enough to try and see if they can guess which stars would be in which constellation. Suddenly, there was a lightning in the sky “look!! Shooting star make a wish.” Tobin screamed excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning. I wish for Chris to kiss me. Please.

You know how Sheldon Cooper once said ‘When you wish upon a star you're actually a few million years late.The star is dead. Just like your dreams.’ Well, that may be a case but this time it wasn’t because not even 5 minutes after making her wish Tobin suddenly felt movement and face appeared above her in darkness. Before she had a chance to ask what was going on she felt lips on hers.  
Shit. It’s happening. What do I do?? My first kiss with a girl!

It seemed like even though her mind didn’t know how to act her body did. She pulled Chris over her to press another kiss on her lips. Their lips moved in sinc without hurry in the world, nothing mattered. Not what this meant, Not tomorrow, Monday nor next week. Nothing. Just today. Just right now. Everything else can wait.


End file.
